


Sweet Revenge

by Escarno



Category: Tangled (2010), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: i dont have a plan, i dont know what im doing, redemption fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 14:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17768507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escarno/pseuds/Escarno
Summary: Varian's plan has failed, he has been caught. But he is not being thrown in the dungeon as he predicted. No, instead he will be working under someone who harbors a hatred for Rapunzel as well - Uncle Monty.





	Sweet Revenge

He felt Ruddiger pawing at his cheeks, concerned little chitters and squeaks filled the silence as he was carted away to the dungeon. Anger made his face burn hot, but he couldn’t deny that he was anxious.

Varian had lost. Despite his backup plans and the backup plans for those plans, the princess was reunited with her family while his father remained trapped. He almost laughed at the irony - the black rocks that had destroyed his village, the princess that had destroyed his life, and the princess had the power to control those rocks.

They had searched him and stripped him of his tools before they carted him away. There was no getting out of this one, at least not yet. He gnawed at his gloves, a habit that he thought he had gotten rid of ages ago. But he had been wrong about many things tonight, why not add an unhealthy childhood reflex to the list?

When the cart arrived at the castle, he was proven wrong again. Instead of being tossed in the dungeons and forgotten about, he was placed in a bedroom with Pete standing watch by the door.

“Aw, you guys are giving me the special treatment. I’ll have an apple cider when you get the chance.” Sarcasm was probably not the best idea when they had every reason under the sun to hang him, but it kept his fear at bay.

Pete gave him a look, something that was trying to be stern. But Varian could still see the fear. He wanted to feel proud that he caused such a reaction, yet somehow he couldn’t bring himself to do more than grimace.

The sun was beginning to rise. How many days had he been up now, enacting his plan? Two? Three? Perhaps sleep deprivation had been his downfall. Next time, he would have to ensure he took a nap before setting everything into action.

He sat on the edge of the bed, keeping his shoulder back and his eyes trained on the door. He wouldn’t let his guard down, he couldn’t. They would strike if Varian shut his eyes to sleep, and he couldn’t allow that.

Yet, somehow, the next time he blinked his eyes opened to the ceiling. What? He jolted up, breath caught in his throat. Stan now stood by the door, and Varian cursed under his breath. Was his willpower truly so weak? Did he really fall asleep and let his guard down?

Varian checked himself, pockets and gloves and goggles. Everything was still there, nothing had been touched while he slept. Still, his own weakness startled him. He stood, pacing the length of the room. He couldn’t sleep if he was on his feet. 

Hardly twenty strides later, though, the door was open and the Captain filled the frame, shackles in hand. “The king wants to see you, Varian. Your cooperation would be appreciated.” 

“Alright, if his majesty insists.” Varian made a show of sighing and acting inconvenienced, holding his wrists out to the Captain. Inwardly, he was scared. Was this it? Was the king going to sentence him to death now, march him out to the gallows before he ever got a chance to save his dad?

The halls were quiet as he was marched down to the throne room, servants retreating to their quarters and it seemed that no one even dared to breathe. Only Frederic and Arianna stood present in the room, but Varian shouldn’t have been surprised.

Rapunzel was too weak-willed to watch an execution, and her clique of do-good friends never left her side. Still, Varian couldn’t bring himself to direct his gaze towards the queen. Despite his harsh anger, his stomach churned at the possibility that the queen could have been encased just like his father. Fossilized in amber, a prison that not even magical hair could break.

Taking a deep breath, he steeled his nerves once he stood in the center of the throne room, allowing the guards to remove his shackles. He was stuck in a limbo, between his bravado and his sense of logic. The latter won out - sarcasm would likely only hasten his execution.

“Varian of Old Corona, you are here today not to be judged of your crimes, but sentenced.” Fair trial went out the window when he was caught red-handed attempting to kill the royal family. “You have committed acts of treason that would normally garner execution or life imprisonment, but given the circumstances…”

As the king trailed off, Varian couldn’t help his curiosity. Perhaps he would be tortured instead?

“You are still a boy, and the losses you have sustained could not have been easy to bear. So, we have decided to come up with an alternative arrangement.”

A scroll was unfurled and Varian was beckoned forward. When he wasn’t trapped, the king was awfully intimidating. Varian could feel sweat forming on his brow, and he had to force himself not to bite on his own tongue.

Without looking at the parchment, the king began to summarize its contents. “Starting tomorrow, you will begin an apprenticeship under Norman Montgomery, and -,” he was cut off as Varian interjected, unable to quiet his surprise.

“Wait, Uncle Monty? My punishment is working at his candy shop with him?” Further protests were cut off by a glare from the king, and Varian decided not to push his luck.

“Yes, you will be working under Mr. Montgomery at his discretion, helping at his shop. We have decided that this arrangement will prove mutually beneficial in the long-run. Of course, there will be rules and check-ins. You are on thin ice, Varian. Do not make me regret my leniency with your punishment.”

Without further comment, Varian was dismissed from the throne room and brought back to the bedchambers that would be his home for the night. A few sets of clothes and a water basin had been set out, which Varian found himself thankful for. He could hardly remember the last time he had bathed, or had worn fresh clothes.

He scrubbed his skin raw, fingers making sure that soap was thoroughly worked into his scalp. The water was lukewarm, but it was better than the chilled water used back home (one day, he would succeed in providing the townspeople with warm running water, one day after his father was freed). 

The tunic and trousers were stiff and foreign against his skin, but he could hardly complain. Instead, he used what remained of the soap to scrub at his clothes, grimacing as dirt turned the water murky. Varian hung them over the windowsill to dry, looking out into the distance.

The king was a fool if he thought that Varian wouldn’t find a way to take advantage of this freedom. Even a candy shop could provide Varian with access to tools he could use to further his revenge, to make his dad proud and make the royal family suffer.

The kingdom of Corona would pay, even if he had to take his sweet time to do it.

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know what im doing but  
> i wanna do a redemption fic and who better to redeem varian that someone else who hates rapunzel


End file.
